


Lessons & Rewards

by Easy_Peasy_Pumpkin



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Tribe Twelve
Genre: ? - Freeform, Biting, Blood Kink, Derogatory Language, Fear Play, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Masochism, Noah loves HABIT'S voice, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but dont we all, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy_Peasy_Pumpkin/pseuds/Easy_Peasy_Pumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah likes to think of himself as a person with a good amount of self-control. Habit shows him how wrong he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons & Rewards

Habit is good, oh so fucking good, at working Noah up. Whether intentional or not, he never fails a single time. Noah must say, he's impressed. Noah likes to think of himself as a person with a good amount of self-control. Habit shows him just how wrong he is. And he's not complaining.

He's not complaining when he's shoved roughly against Habit's bedroom wall, the air knocked out of him. He's not complaining when he's trapped there faster than he can inhale. If he were to say anything in protest, he'd get the posessed man's blade on his neck. He knows he wants it, and so does Habit. He starts to whine, the sound barely out before he feels the cool press of a knife right on his jugular. A spike of fear ripples through him, followed by a soft tremble. Habit notices. He always does.

"So," He begins, voice rough and low. It makes Noah shudder. It earns him a devilish smile. "How is my favorite victim holding up with his struggles?" The question confuses Noah. He grunts. He's a stubborn one, they both know it.

"I'm fine." Noah answers. He doesn't know exactly if he is it not. It doesn't seem to matter though. Habit accepts his answer, incredibly enough. His smile slowly turns to a smirk. 

"Really? Cause you seem a little," Habit presses his knee right on Noah's growing erection. Noah tenses and he's cut, only a little, by Habit's knife. The sting makes him groan lowly, bucking his hips gently into the pressure on his crotch. " _Tense._ "

Noah doesn't know what to say. He doesn't need to say anything because Habit just knows. He likes playing games, because he know things and he knows it will always work in his favor. And Noah? He knows Noah.

There's a moment of pause, though brief, before Habit's got his toy on the bed. Noah will never really get used to being ported around. But, as any fool would, he trusts Habit not to hurt him. And, as any fool is, Noah is wrong. Habit crawls on top of him, like a predator. Noah feels a little exposed, though he is still fully clothed. But Habit is undressing him, taking his knife and cutting Noah's shirt carefully. Noah doesn't move, holds his breath just in case as well. Habit gets the shirt off of him and now Noah feels even more exposed. Habit stares, grinning madly. Noah squirms. Habit only grins wider.

God, he loves his life.

The next few movements are a blur for the taller male as Habit moves quicker than his eyes can really follow. He doesn't realize he's naked until Habit is biting at his neck, and then his chest. He bites hard, breaking skin in some places and leaving definite marks in others. Noah loves it. He can't get enough, sadly forgetting a smart ass remark he wanted to make. He forgets a lot of things when he's like this with Habit.

"Look at me, Noah." Habit orders, and Noah isn't even sure of when he closed his eyes in the first place. He hesitates, and he feels Habit's irritation before he can feel the fucking demon scratching at his chest and legs all at once. Noah smells blood and he knows it's his. He can't even make a sound, too caught in the stinging sensation that's covering his chest and legs.

"I said fucking look at me, you goddamn retard. Are you fucking listening to me?" Noah whimpers in response and Habit flips him over so that he's laying on his stomach. He goes with it, getting on his hands and knees but barely comfortable before Habit hits his ass. _Hard._

It's going to be a long fucking night.


End file.
